


Hell to Pay

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic [70]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Anaphylaxis, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Musicians, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6949879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LJ Comment Fic for Alternate Universe prompt: <i>Any, any, musician AU.</i></p><p>In which Rodney has an allergic reaction, and John learns some new things about him from Jeannie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell to Pay

John couldn’t sit still. He paced the perimeter of the waiting room, then sat for a little while with his leg jiggering up and down, only to get back up and pace some more. Teyla had called him over an hour ago, prompting a frantic drive to the hospital, and now he was getting frustrated by the lack of information coming his way. Maybe he should’ve gone to the cafeteria with Teyla, which would’ve at least been a distraction.

A woman came into the room, angrily snapping at someone on her cell phone.

“No, you listen to me! This is a clear case of negligence, and if you think we’re going to sit back and pretend it didn’t happen, you have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

John stayed out of her way. Her blue eyes were icy with rage, and she was gesturing with her free hand in choppy, angry movements.

“I can tell you exactly what happened, and you better believe the lab testing will back this up. My brother ordered the house salad, without mandarin oranges. And the waiter brought him a salad, _with_ mandarin oranges.”

Wait. John started paying more attention. What were the odds that there were two patients in the hospital suffering from anaphylaxis due to a citrus allergy? Did Rodney have a sister?

“When my brother sent it back, being _very clear_ about the severity of his allergy, all your staff did was pick the oranges off. The rest of the salad was still tainted with citrus.” She stopped talking long enough to listen to whatever the person on the other end was saying. “Are you out of your fucking mind? We’re never eating there again! And I’ll be sure no-one else with a food allergy does, either. You’ll be hearing from our lawyer.”

The woman ended the call and glowered at her phone. “You know, I kind of miss the old days. Slamming down a handset was pretty damn satisfying.”

“Are you here for Rodney?” John asked. Surely a family member would have some information on how he was doing. John was going crazy not knowing.

His question earned him a curious once-over. “You must be John. Wow. He really wasn’t exaggerating.”

John’s face heated. Just what had Rodney said about him? “Do you know how he’s doing?”

“He’s doing okay, considering. Mer hit himself with the epi pen quick enough, but he’s prone to biphasic reactions, so he’ll be here for twenty-four hour observation.”

“Mer?”

The woman beamed at him. “Let’s sit down. I’m his sister Jeannie, by the way. Sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.”

“Me, too.” Now that John was looking for it, he could see the resemblance between brother and sister, though it was subtle.

“There are a few things you should know about my brother. His first name is Meredith, he’s a legitimate genius, and he’s allergic to citrus. You obviously know about the last one, but it bears repeating. Deathly. Allergic.”

“Yeah, I’m up to speed on that one.”

Jeannie tipped her head and gave him a considering look. “You seem nice. Mer says you’re a musician too?”

John shook his head. “I just play guitar. I’m actually a math teacher up at the college.”

“I’m surprised he hasn’t recruited you for the Conservatory. He says you’re really good.”

Conservatory? It really was ridiculous, how little John knew about Rodney. He wanted to ask, but he didn’t want Jeannie to think he was some shallow asshole only interested in her brother for the sex.

“You have no idea what my brother does for his day job, do you?” Jeannie looked amused. “You two really need to sit down and talk. I mean, this is pretty basic stuff.”

John rubbed at the back of his neck. “We’re working up to that.”

“Men,” Jeannie huffed. “Mer works at the Vandenberg Conservatory. He teaches piano and does music therapy. You should go and check it out some time, it’s a really great place. They have classes and ensembles for kids and adults, and a special program for veterans. My brother will be running that place in another couple of years.”

It made sense that Rodney was working at a place like that. He was an incredibly skilled pianist. Kind of funny, how they were both teachers. They had a lot more in common than John had thought they did.

“Mrs. Miller?” A nurse stood in the doorway. “You can see your brother now.”

Jeannie nodded, and put her hand on John’s knee. “Give me a minute, okay? He might not want you to see him like this.”

Less than five minutes after Jeannie left, Teyla came back in. She sat demurely next to John, smoothing her long skirt over her legs.

“Has there been any word?”

“His sister is in with him right now,” John reported.

Teyla grinned. “Ah. You met Jeannie. I hope she was not too hard on you. She can be very critical of the people Rodney dates.”

People? What people? John tamped down on the jealousy that was rising up. “She was nice. Did you know his name is Meredith?”

“I would suggest you not mention that to Rodney. He is very…sensitive about it.”

“I’ll bet.” John went back to fidgeting. What if Rodney didn’t want to see him? Teyla had told him the anaphylaxis had been pretty bad, worse than the last time it had happened. She’d advised John not to get his hopes up about eating out for the next few months, because Rodney would be too gun shy, even of the places he trusted.

“John?” Jeannie poked her head in. “Oh, hey, Teyla. John, Mer wants to see you.”

"Tell Rodney I hope he recovers quickly,” Teyla said.

John followed Jeannie down the hall, past the nurses’ station. When they got to Rodney’s room he didn’t even hesitate, just went right on in. He needed to see with his own eyes that Rodney was okay.

“Shall I go find you some lime Jello?” Jeannie asked from the doorway. 

“You’re hilarious,” Rodney replied drily. He flipped her off, and Jeannie blew him a kiss before she left.

“Hey,” John said. “You look terrible.”

That was a lie. Rodney was a little pale, his face a little drawn, but otherwise he seemed pretty healthy, if one was willing to overlook the saline drip and the nasal cannula.

“Thanks a lot.” Rodney waved him into the chair next to the bed with his non-IV hand. “Teyla didn’t have to bother you with this, I’m sorry.”

“I’m glad she did,” John replied. “I’d have been pretty pissed to find out about this after the fact. She said to get well soon, by the way.”

“Oh. Well…okay.”

There was an awkward silence between them for a long moment, then they both started talking at the same time.

“So you met Jeannie.”

“I didn’t know you taught music.”

John huffed out a laugh, and Rodney’s crooked mouth quirked up in a grin. “You know, your sister is pretty terrifying. Whatever restaurant you were at when this happened, I’m pretty sure you’re going to own it by the time she’s done.”

“She can be a little overprotective,” Rodney admitted. “Which is humiliating, since she’s the younger sister.”

“I think it’s sweet.” John couldn’t imagine his own brother taking up his defense the way Jeannie had taken up Rodney’s. They’d never been particularly close, even as young boys.

“Oh, sure. It’s adorable, until you get on her bad side. Then there’s hell to pay, and believe me, I’ve paid. So many times.”

Silence again, but this time it was more comfortable. John reached out and took hold of Rodney’s hand, and finally let himself relax.

“This doesn’t happen a lot, does it?” he asked.

“No. But you might want to learn how to use an epi pen. You know, just in case.” Rodney was blushing, cheeks almost ruddy in his pale face.

“You bet I will.” John intended to do an extensive Google search on anaphylaxis and citrus allergies. Forewarned was forearmed. “And when you get out of here, maybe we can have dinner at my place. Citrus free. You can tell me what you do at the Conservatory.”

Rodney looked pleased. “I’d like that.”

John was moving in for a kiss when Jeannie came back, knocking briskly on the door to announce herself. 

“Come on, lover boy. Visiting hours are over, and my big brother needs his beauty sleep.”

“I’ll come back tomorrow,” John said. “If you want.”

“Yeah. Okay.”

“You two are ridiculous.” Jeannie gave Rodney a big, smacking kiss on the cheek. “Shall I assume you’ll have a ride home tomorrow?”

Rodney looked at John, who nodded. “I’m on it.”

“I’m sure you are. I’ll be out in the hall.”

Jeannie left, and Rodney immediately started to apologize for her. John silenced him with the quick expedient of the kiss. The cannula got in the way, but he didn’t mind. Neither did Rodney, who was grinning up at him when John pulled away.

“See you tomorrow,” John said. He was pretty sure if someone drew him right at that moment he’d have hearts for eyes.

As soon as he got home he was going to pour all of his orange juice down the drain. He and citrus were parting ways. Maybe for good.


End file.
